<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying High by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532616">Flying High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, F/F, Friendship, High School, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Showing Off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Minnie enjoy a friendly game of hacky sack when things become competitive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brody &amp; Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children) &amp; Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry,” James’ soft voice called out as he watched the colorful hacky sack fly through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” Minnie reassured her best friend as she jogged back a few paces, her talons tapping lightly against the concrete. The harpy caught the hacky sack with ease and after bouncing it back and forth a few times she sent it back to James. The cyclops let out a small sigh of relief as he caught the knitted hacky sack. This had been a gift handmade by Nurgul and he would feel incredibly guilty if he ever damaged it. He kicked the hacky sack and the harpy let out a happy twitter as she bounced it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was always nice to hang out with Minnie. It seemed that both monsters enjoyed a more calming, laidback approach to hanging out. The fact that they could enjoy a simple game of hacky sack after classes made James’ heart warm as he tossed over the hacky sack again. The two continued to play their game for a few minutes, completely focused on the fun it brought them when they heard Brody and Ruby in disagreement. Minnie snatched up the hacky sack and glanced over, her head tilted in confusion. It was rare to hear those two fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that the beach is the prettiest location,” Brody leaned back against the tree and smiled over at her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beach sure is pretty, but nothing on God’s green earth beats walking through a flower garden. The sight of all the flowers, the buds poking out of the earth, the trees,” the dryad argued as she looked over at Brody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the smell of the sea-” The selkie was cut off when a new voice entered the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone say something about tea?” Renata’s eyes danced with excitement as she plopped down next to the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, we were talking about what we think the prettiest locations are. Ruby was arguing that a flower garden is the prettiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it is,” Ruby crossed her arms, still maintaining a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I chose the beach.” Brody pulled her sealskin closer around her shoulders and gave a soft smile over at the huldra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Renata’s tail curled into the shape of a question mark. “Well, I have a totally different answer than those two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie’s ears perked up at that. What was the location that her girlfriend thought was the prettiest? Before Renata could continue her sentence though, an annoyed voice appeared behind the huldra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renata, you owe me five bucks,” Jesse's snakes hissed and moved around this way and that as Renata gave a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse,” the gorgon replied with a deadpan expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s five bucks between friends, chums… monster pals?” The huldra’s teeth poked out as she gave a smile towards Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said the money was to get something for James but you didn’t,” The gorgon’s black snakes hissed, their small tongues nearly tickling the huldra’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh, alright. I’m a monster of my word,” Renata pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill and handed it over to Jesse who gave a short smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minnie gave a sigh. “Let’s keep playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ eye was completely focused on Jesse for a moment before he blinked and looked back at his friend. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the two monsters continued to play until they both noticed out of the corner of their eyes that Jesse and Renata had settled down and were watching the hacky sack game. The cyclops and harpy shared a quick look and in an instant knew that they were on the same wavelength. They both wanted to show off and impress their person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a competitive glint appearing in their eyes, they began a heated game. Both were playing for keeps. Minnie did a bunch of wild tricks, balancing the hacky sack with ease and giving hard tosses over to her best friend. James returned her competitive edge with his own. Even with one eye he was still a force to be reckoned with as he tossed the hacky sack between his legs and with a mighty kick sent it over towards Minnie. The harpy gave a determined chirp as she flew up and received the attack. Landing down on her feet, she tossed the hacky sack with her talon a few times with a proud smirk then sent it over the cyclop’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James caught it and with a hard kick sent it flying fast, strong and further than he had intended. It was only when the colorful hacky sack was in the air that both monsters noticed something they hadn’t before: that Prisha had been flying around in her bat form. The small black bat was happily gliding through the sky without a care in the world when the hacky sack collided with her face with such force that it spun her off course and she began to fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Minnie twittered worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisha!” James moved forward but both monsters paused when they heard hard footsteps hit the pavement as Violet ran forward. WIth a small leap the werewolf closed the gap between her and her girlfriend. Parting her lips, Violet gently caught the vampire bat in her mouth before landing hard on the ground. Her warm grey converse skidded on the ground before she gingerly let Prisha drop into her hands. Violet’s pale green eyes glared over at the two monsters while her fur puffed up slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so sorry,” James ran over with Minnie. They both looked deeply repentant for their actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Just be more careful,” Violet huffed and brushed past them as she cradled Prisha in her arms. The bat looked more dazed than anything as her head poked out and glanced over at the harpy and cyclops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Minnie shared a look before the harpy silently went over to get the hacky sack. “Let’s call it a day,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James nodded in agreement to his friend’s statement. “I agree,” Both of them glanced over one more time at the werewolf who was going inside to see if Ms. Martin was still around. They had learned their lesson: next time they would make sure no one was flying around while they played hacky sack and they would tone down their competitiveness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>